Trappings of the Heart
by Mad Doctor Artist
Summary: *From the Timeless series by Lisa L Wiedmeier* Another attack by the Trezes splits Callon and Cheyenne from Colt and Daniel. Will they survive the wilderness alone?


**Trappings of the Heart**

By Sam Dogra

Written with permission of the author

Characters and concepts do not belong to me!

My lungs were screaming, begging for air as we tore through the dense forest. Callon's hand was tight around my wrist, and it was all I could do to keep up with his strides. Dusk was falling, lengthening the shadows around us, and my heart fluttered like a trapped butterfly. Every glimpse of darkness brought back the memory of our escape, and I was terrified our pursuers would jump out of the gloom at any moment.

"Don't slow down!" Callon ordered, yanking my arm so hard he almost pulled my shoulder out of its socket. Hissing in pain, I staggered over a loose rock, lucky not to twist my ankle. "They won't fall for Colt's trick for long."

"But how did…they…find us?" I puffed, my chest tight. We'd been running for ages, and since I wasn't fully Timeless yet, I didn't have the same endurance as Callon. "And what about…Daniel…Colt…"

"They'll be fine," Callon said, taking a sharp turn and heading alongside a steep valley between the trees. Gritting my teeth, I kicked my knees up, managing to keep pace. "Even if the Trezes don't realize they're following the wrong pair, Daniel can get Colt out of trouble. But it won't be long before they find out they've been fooled. Your scent is too strong."

I swallowed, horrible thoughts taking over my mind. I'd seen the Trezes before; those terrifying black creatures with ugly claws and matted fur. One had attacked me once, and scratched an awful wound onto my back. Now and then the scar still burned, although it was quiet at the moment as the monsters weren't close by. They looked like dogs, possibly even wolves, but they were much bigger- in teeth, muscle, and temper. Callon had said they were hunters of Marcus, who sought out Timeless born to destroy them before they turned twenty.

And I was their current target.

My legs were growing heavy, and I started to fall back again. Callon however was merciless and threaded us back into the trees. His hold was leaving red finger marks on my skin.

"Callon," I pleaded, all but ready to collapse. "I can't…run…anymore…"

"You have to," Callon said, without any sympathy. "There's too many of them. If they catch us, I won't be able to fend them off."

"But…"

My words failed me as my heel caught a loose branch and I went flying. Crying out, I crashed into Callon's back, and we tumbled in a heap to the forest floor, getting plastered in twigs and mud. Finally we rolled to a stop, breathless. Callon groaned, his arm caught awkwardly under my side. I lay there for a moment, stunned, when I heard distant growls. The scar on my shoulder flared, and I winced.

"Get up." Callon was already on his feet. He hooked his arms under my shoulders and hoisted me upright. My body trembled, and my legs threatened to give way again. I couldn't take much more of this punishing run.

"Callon, stop, please, I'm so tired…"

"Cheyenne, I know," Callon said, "but we can't afford to rest yet. Just hold on a little longer."

I snarled. Bitter words were on my lips, but I thought better than to snap them out. My life was in danger, and everyone was trying their hardest to keep me safe, risking their lives when I'd never asked them to. Even if I still didn't understand what lay in store for me, this was not the time to throw a petty tantrum.

I had to keep going.

Tears welled in my eyes as I fought through the pain and exhaustion. Finally, I dredged up the strength to get back on my feet. Callon softly stroked my cheek, his hazel eyes full of remorse. He didn't want to push me like this, but we didn't have a choice.

Clenching my fists, we set off again, this time at a jog. My heart was tense, fearing for both the Trezes after us and for Colt and Daniel's safety. Something told me they were alright out there, holding their own, but for how much longer? Every moment that passed was another moment they could be hurt, or…

"Cheyenne, look!"

I raised my head, my vision blurry. To my surprise, we weren't just surrounded by trees and shrubs any more. A dark structure lingered amidst the foliage, buried so deep it would have been easy to overlook. It was an old cabin- long abandoned from the way it was tucked into the greenery. Despite that, it remained structurally in tact. I was impressed it had managed to survive.

"I've got an idea," Callon said. "Take off your blouse."

My eyebrows shot up, and for a moment I forgot my fatigue.

"What did you say?"

"Just do it," Callon barked. "Don't worry, I'll give you my T-shirt. Hurry."

He released my hand, and turned away to give me some privacy. I had no idea what he was thinking, but time wasn't a luxury we could indulge in, so I decided not to argue. My ears alert to the sound of padding paws, I fumbled with my buttons and slipped off the turquoise fabric. At the same time Callon flung off his jacket and ripped off his brown T-shirt. Without looking back he handed it to me, his broad shoulders glistening with sweat. Cheeks burning, I took his shirt, trading it for my blouse. I shoved the cotton garment on- it was much too large and hung off me like a sheet- while Callon raced to the valley's edge and threw my blouse to the rocks below.

"That should help throw them off the trail. Come on." He scooped up his jacket and slipped it on, beckoning me to the cabin. I had to bunch his T-shirt together to stop it falling off. How often I'd seen it snug about his chest...and I'd thought Colt had an impressive build.

I trudged up the steps to the balcony that circled the cabin, ripping away the vines and ivy in my path. Callon was already at the door, trying to force it open without smashing it in. I helped him snap off the branches sealing it up, and finally we managed to make it creak inwards. The stink of rotten vegetation hit me, and I choked, my stomach churning. It was like passing behind the garbage dump of a local takeaway.

"Perfect," Callon murmured, totally unaffected by the smell. "If we can get far enough inside, this should mask your scent and they'll pass us by."

Eyes watering, I only managed to nod in reply.

Callon took my hand and guided me inside. Night had taken over now, and it was difficult to see much. A high moon glanced through the windows, reflecting off dewy cobwebs, thick moss and mushy leaves. My head swam, woozy from the lack of air, and I grasped onto Callon's arm.

"I feel sick," I croaked.

Callon simply nodded, and gripped my waist.

"I'm sorry, Cheyenne, but you'll have to put up with it. We might have to stay here for a while until the Trezes give up."

I grimaced, but didn't complain further. I didn't want a matching scar across my other shoulder, if my last experience was anything to go by.

We wandered through the ruined hall, dodging the protruding branches and broken furniture. I tensed, my hair brushing the fallen roof girders. Oh, I hated cramped spaces! Not to mention it was so dark and dingy. And the cobwebs promised yet another nightmare. One skimmed my shoulder, and I shuddered. I did _not_ want to have to deal with my eight legged friends on top of everything else.

Callon remained focused. He rapped around the walls, until finally he came across a hollow trapped in a cage of creepers. He snapped the vines free, then kicked at the rotten door. The pinewood splintered, revealing a series of stone steps that led into an empty wine cellar.

A dark, tiny, most-certainly-full-of-spiders cellar.

"Callon, no," I said hoarsely. "If you put me in there I'll…"

"Don't worry, I'll be with you," Callon said.

"No, I won't do it!" I protested. "The spiders, I can't…"

I was cut short as Callon held me and tilted my chin up, so I was facing him.

"Cheyenne, I can't let the Trezes find you," he said. "I know it's hard, and you've already been through so much. But sometimes it's not a question of fair or unfair. You just have to make the most of things."

"Callon, I can't…"

He pressed his finger to my lips.

"I won't leave your side for anything this time. I promise I'll protect you, no matter what."

I stared into his eyes. He was so full of determination, and he wanted to impart some of it to me. To give me the courage I couldn't find myself.

I glanced to the staircase again, and sighed. Tired as I was, I knew he was right. I needed to be strong. I wouldn't let he, Daniel or Colt have their efforts ruined because I was too weak to face my fears.

I raised my hand and squeezed Callon's shoulder.

"Okay. I trust you, Callon."

With a tight smile, Callon released me and cleared away the remaining forest debris. I crawled through the creeper-ridden doorframe- it was a lot narrower than it looked- before starting down the steps. Callon followed, snagging his shoulders on the ivy, and dragged a loose branch behind us. Once he was through, he enmeshed it into the hole, so it would be almost impossible for anything to break through and sniff us out.

As we descended, the last of the light vanished, and we were soon walking in total darkness. I kept both hands on the walls, feeling carefully for the next step, and the next. I could hear Callon breathing right behind me, and I was reassured by his closeness.

It seemed like forever before we finally came to the bottom. The air was stagnant and muggy, and I coughed, longing for the fresh breezes we'd left behind. Callon's T-shirt was plastered to my back, and sweat started to run down my forehead. Blinded by the darkness, I also felt very disorientated, only able to rely on my sense of touch for guidance.

I took one step forward, and immediately came to a solid wall. I thrust out my hand to the side, and my fingers skimmed rough stone. My eyes widened. Part of the cellar must have collapsed, leaving only this tiny patch to shelter in. As I brought my arm back to my side, a soft patter of stones caught my ear, and I recoiled. It was still unstable. The lightest breath could bring the rest of the cabin down on top of us.

Callon shuffled behind me, and more pebbles rattled to the floor. The supports above groaned, and I flinched. The darkness seemed to close in, and my breathing grew labored. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't slow down. The dizziness came back, and I sank to my knees.

"Callon…I can't breathe…" I gasped. Callon moved towards me, and the stones wobbled beneath his feet. "No, enough, get me out…I don't want to stay here!"

"Cheyenne, calm down." Callon dropped to the ground, his arms latching around me, and he pulled me to his chest. I curled up in his lap. I was shaking like a leaf.

"Don't leave me," I whispered.

"I won't," Callon soothed, running his thumb across my cheek. "I'm here with you. Nothing's going to happen, I promise. Just take a deep breath, slowly now."

I followed his instructions, trying to blot out my panicked thoughts. I was so pathetic, so useless. I couldn't do anything. Couldn't control my destiny, couldn't fight against the ones who had killed my parents and wanted me dead. Couldn't even overcome my silly fear of spiders. The three brothers all worked so hard to defend me, while I could only watch on, utterly helpless. I wasn't worth so much trouble.

A sob escaped me, and I closed my eyes, unable to stop the flow of tears.

"Cheyenne, why are you crying?"

"I don't deserve this," I whimpered, pushing Callon away. "You've all sacrificed everything for me, and all I've ever been able to do is stand by and watch you get hurt." My body shook. "I couldn't save my parents, I couldn't save Colt and Daniel…now you're stuck with me, and…"

"Enough." Callon tightened his embrace, and softly rocked me. I clung to him, an anchor of safety in my sea of despair. He ran the back of his hand across my cheek. "Cheyenne, you've done nothing wrong." He leant closer, brushing his nose against my ear. He was so warm, I cupped my hand around his jaw and rested my forehead against his. "Don't ever blame yourself. We wouldn't have done any of this if we didn't think you weren't worth saving." I tiled my head slightly, and his breath whispered over my lips. "I wish I could take this burden away from you, to let you live your own life as you choose." He entwined his fingers in my hair, running them down my blonde strands. "But I can't. Instead all I can do is try and make it easier as best I can. Because…"

I didn't let him finish. Before I knew it my lips were on his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Callon hesitated at first, but then he pressed in closer, parting my lips and deepening the kiss. My heart rumbled, and my breath came in shallow gasps. He held me by the waist, shuffling onto his knees, and pushed me against the wall. My hands started to roam, creeping beneath his jacket and tracing the outlines of his naked chest and torso. His body shivered, giving in to my touch, as he gently lifted my shirt and stroked the bare skin of my stomach. I moaned softly, renewing my caresses, savoring the taste of his mouth against mine.

At last Callon broke away. Though I couldn't really see him, I heard his rough panting. I was breathing faster too, my face hot. Finally I seemed to realize where my hands were, and I snatched them back to my chest. What on Earth was I thinking? This wasn't what I wanted. My heart belonged to Colt; I'd said as much that day in Dex and Lily's cabin. Though I did care for Callon, I'd vowed not to get too close to him, not to let him confuse my feelings.

So why then was I filled with such a deep longing to stay in his arms?

Callon lowered his hand, so it was resting atop my left one. A sudden desire to maintain contact flooded over me, so I softly kissed his neck, then his jaw, wanting to affirm he was here with me. His embrace renewed, and we kissed once more, yearning for each other's touch.

I pressed my hand against his chest and pulled away slightly, my brow resting against his. I wanted to speak, to let him know how I felt, when something clattered loudly from above. I almost screamed, but Callon pressed his finger to my lips and held me tighter. We sat stock still in the darkness, listening as something heavy clanked and crashed through the cabin hall. Every noise sent my heart into a fresh flurry, like a raging snowstorm. Callon was just as tense, his body rigid.

Eventually the sounds died away. Trembling, I rested against Callon's torso, thoroughly worn out. The dizziness had come back, and my mind was more muddled than ever. Part of me was adamant I shouldn't have done what I'd just done, and yet I seemed oddly content to sit in Callon's embrace.

What was my heart trying to tell me?

"Cheyenne," Callon whispered under his breath. "I love you."

#

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself staring at my bedroom wall. It was still dark, and the leaves outside were casting shadows through my window. For a moment I was lost, wondering why I'd woken up. Then fragments of the dream came back to me, and my face flushed.

I turned over, looking to the other side of my bed. Surprisingly, Colt wasn't there. He'd been beside me when I'd drifted off earlier in the evening. Blinking, I rolled to a sitting position, gathering the sheets around me.

I heard a quiet sigh, and looked to the door. Callon was standing there, leaning against the doorframe. His arms were folded and he had his eyes closed, almost as if he'd dozed off.

I looked down at my knees, my cheeks burning. I didn't know why I was so embarrassed; it wasn't like he could look into my dreams or anything. But I was still shocked at how intense it had been. And it had felt so _real_…

I shook my head, and lay back down in bed again. Don't be crazy, Cheyenne. A dream was a dream. I knew I had some feelings for Callon, but they were different to what I felt for Colt. Or so I'd thought. Maybe I'd just been trying to tell myself that so I wouldn't have to choose between them.

Either way, I knew one day I'd have to confront that decision, and probably sometime soon.

But not tonight.

I rolled onto my side, giving Callon a final glance, before I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. Before I was completely gone, footsteps approached, and a soft hand stroked my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my love."

The last thing I remembered was a tender kiss against my cheek, and then the darkness claimed me.

END


End file.
